To Deep In
by XoCoachXo
Summary: What happenes when Bella and Edward get into a fight?
1. Chapter 1:Prolouge

I sat on my bed weeping, its been more than a week Edward hasnt seen me, iv'e been falling apart.

I remember the fight everyday, like its hauntng me.

_"I CANT BELIVE YOU!!" I yelled at him._

_"WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO? HUH? HE FREAKING ASSULULTED YOU RIGHT INFRONT OF ME"_

_"it was a kiss edward" i hissed, rolling my eyes_

_"SO ARE YOU SAYING YOU LIKED IT?" he roared_

_I screamed, took off my engagment ring, and thrw it at his face " FUCK YOU, I NEVER SAID I LIKED IT" and i stormed off_

_He came after me apoligizing again and again. I didnt know what to do so i started to cry and whipered "i hate you"_

_That stopped him dead in his tracks._

I dont know what to do, i finnally got the courage to look at my phone _he_ gave me and started texting a letter.


	2. Drunk regrets

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_ "ugh" I grunted, he didn't pick up. I mean why would he? I wouldn't. And he is smarter than me and always a step ahead, so e must be over me, but funny I had this feeling he couldn't live without me…

It's not that I felt good, but I had this urge to drink, I mean really drink. I knew Alice would already see this, but now I couldn't give a fuck. I checked all the cupboards for Charlie's vodka he kept for 'poker playing' as he put it.

I poured some in a tequila glass.

I put some to my lips…

"SHIT!" I screamed, it hurt like hell! More than hell, like I swallowed some fire by mistake from a match, by the way with my luck that was bound to happen. But I didn't care, I swallowed it all.

I drank another glass, and another, ignoring the pain in my throat (**a/n lol its like Edwards blood lust rofl)**After I felt sober and faint, I called Jacob, I didn't know what to do, I felt good, you know _GOOD GOOD_ you know what I mean eh? He of course, as the excited dog he is he picked up on the 2nd ring.

_Hello? Bella?_

'Hey jake' I slurred

_Umm Bella? Are you drunk?_

"What the fuck? God jake what a greeting, I'm feeling lonely so come here now"

The phone hung up from the other line.

I smiled at myself, I ran in my room and grabbed my best lingerie that Alice bought me for Edward, ahhh too bad fuck it, I know I will regret this when I get my hangover, but I couldn't care less, I was just gonna pretend Jake was Edward (**a/n yeah right)** I put on a regular graphic tee and ran downstairs (**a/n drunk Bella isn't clumsy???O: )** I decided to drink some more, the bottle as more than half empty, when I decided to hide it under my bed, like Charlie would EVER notice.

_DING DONG(__**a/n LOL)**__ the door bell rang_

I opened it, Jacob was wearing a shirt for once, and the when I didn't want him too finally, ironic right?

"Hey Bella," He grinned at me, when I finally realized it was spring. Spring dogs, spring dogs, spring dogs

HOLY SHIT! HE WAS IN HEAT.


	3. Ugh More Regrets

**LOL finnaly up, sorry this is my first fanfic**

**Meet you at the Bottom :D**

"So Bella, can I come in? or am I gonna have to just barge in and take you right there? You choose" He said while grinning like an idiot.

Ah shit I missed Edward, "hey watch it" I scolded. He laughed and came in. "Dude bella I need you a lot, if you know what I mean" he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

I slapped him, I mean like I really slapped him. "dude what the fuck your such a dog in heat and no you cannot do it doggy style with me" I nearly yelled at him, knowing what he was gonna say, all my lust fading away with the vodka**(a/n pshhhh I wish it was that fast)**.

I felt my self being swept in my room, I was right what are the odds?

Jake smelled the vodka, cause he pulled it out and made a 'what the fuck' look and then when realization crawled on him, he smiled slyly and took a swig, then motioned me to do the same. Me having multiple personality disorders that day, took it and swung it in my mouth, whoa head rush much?

_20 mintues and 2 bottles of vodka and acholcal later…….._

"you know, I always wanted to kiss a native American"

"Go ahead"

Instead of like how Edward did it, Jacob jumped and leapt on me crashing me on the bed, and crushed his lips on mine, without passion, but just hunger and desire for my body. But I didn't give any shit right now, I was also drunk and horny. I slipped off his shirt(**a/n I know werewolves cant get drunk, cuz the alcohol quickly burns in there like I don't know 400 degrees celcius bodies or sumtthing, but just go on with me people)** Jake quickly slipped of my shirt and forced his tounge in my mouth, which I gladly accepted. Then his hard on started pressing to intensly in my upper thigh, and when he noticed I wasn't turned on, he started to grunt and kind of like jump on me, all I know it looked perverted and it hurt.

I cried out in pain, which he mistook for pleasure, but it didn't hurt that much because I was drunk, so I quickly did another personalty change and it stopped hurting as the alchocal finally kicked in with the vodka, so I pressed in to him and arched my back, he tried taking off his pants, but I stopped him

" Whoa boy, im not drunk enough for THAT"

**Hey there lol so how do you guyz like it? R&R**


End file.
